I'm Coming Home
by JeriMizzle
Summary: Pam regrets leaving for 6 months in search of Eric while abandoning Tara...Can she make up for lost time or is it to late?
1. Prelude

Hi everyone, my name is Jay and this is my first go at writing a Tamela fanfic! (be gentle lol) I've helped write one with my girl MimiFictionBitch, but this is my first solo one. So, hopefully you'll enjoy this ride with me. I felt that it was time for me to come out of hiding, because I couldn't take the disastrous story lines of our girls Pam and Tara any longer! I'm going to create a story that does these two justice. This is just a little taste of what's to come. I welcome your reviews, comments, etc. Thank you!

Prelude

She awoke with a jolt every other night; a routine that had started since she abandoned her progeny….Tara.

Cutting off her side of the bond was the only thing keeping her from being in constant misery of being away. Dried blood tears stain her cheeks as she takes in fast and unnecessary breathes. As time goes by, she begins to struggle more and more with the decision she made 6 months ago; leaving her newly turned child in search of Eric, a 1000+ year old vampire.

She is beyond confused on what the "right" decision should have been. Staying to protect Tara, the woman she loved or the devotion to her former maker Eric for over 100 years. She had no blood ties to Eric anymore, but that never stopped her from caring deeply about him. On the other hand, her blood coursed through Tara's strong veins bonding them forever.

She spent every night going back and forth with her newly formed conscience on whether she made the right decision. Deep down she knew the answer, but she didn't want to say it out loud, because that meant hurting one of the two people she adored most in the world.

As she laid back down in her coffin, accepting her ultimate decision, a small smile curled upon her lips as she opened her end of their bond.

"I'm coming home."


	2. Chapter 1: Home is where the Heart is

**A/N: I apologize for the long wait on posting Ch. 1. I had some work stuff get in the way and writers block, but I worked through it. Alright here you go! Please review and tell me what you think. Your feedback definitely helps me! :) **

Tara was asleep, dead to the world literally when she gasped for air that she didn't need. Opening her coffin swiftly, she sat up and looked around her room in shock and bewilderment. She had made such a ruckus that she managed to wake Willa out of her peaceful slumber.

"Tara...TARA, what is it...what's wrong?," Willa pleaded. The only time she had seen that expression on Tara's face was when Pam left. As she continued to beg, all Tara could do was shake her head until she could finally comprehend what she was feeling. "Tara...come on, talk to me."

She finally looked Willa in the face and uttered one simple phrase.

"It's her."

Willa was unsure who Tara was referring to, but then again her lack of sleep could be a contributing factor. "WHO are you talkin' about?," Willa asked annoyed at this point. Tara answered with a mixture of emotions and confusion written all over her face.

"Pam."

That woke Willa up like a bucket of cold water had been thrown in her face with no warning. Sitting up straight in her coffin, she stared intently at Tara. "What do you mean Pam?," Willa asked getting more agitated by the minute. They hadn't heard a word from Pam in 6 months, so why now?

"Just what I said, Pam; she's opened her end of the bond after all this damn time."

"What the hell," Willa yelled as she rubbed her temples. Even though Pam was Tara's maker, Willa felt just as abandoned as she did. Pam left her as well, but not before Eric threw her away like she was trash. Tara was the only stable family she had left and she was indeed lucky. "Just when I was gettin' use to her ass bein' gone, this shit happens!"

Tara was pissed and the more she thought about it, the more her blood began to boil with anger.

XXX

For the first time, in a long time, Pam woke up fully rested and at peace with her decision. Sitting up in her coffin she ran her hands through her long blonde hair and smiled. Glancing around her moonlit room, she saw it was 8pm; knowing that to arrive in Bon Temp before sunrise she'd have to start moving now. Pam quickly hopped out of her coffin and got started.

As she vamp sped around her room, Pam threw all the things she had accumulated in Morocco into her suitcases. Making sure she didn't forget anything, she gave the room one more glance as she zipped up her bags and sat them by the door. She walked back over to the window to look out over the city she called her temporary home while she looked for Eric and a wave of sadness crept over though Pam knew Eric couldn't feel or hear her, she spoke from her heart.

"I love you more than life itself, but I have to go back to my child...she needs me, and I need her." As she spoke those words, bloods tears slowly ran down her face. "I screwed up with Colin...I can't with her."Wiping away her tears, she grabbed her luggage along with her plane ticket and headed towards the black car waiting for her in the driveway.

She decided to travel back to Bon Temp using human transportation. It gave her some time to figure out exactly what she was going to say to Tara; 9 hours to sort it out. All she had was hope; hope that Tara would let her back in and forgive her for the terrible mistake she had made.

As Pam sat in first class, she could feel a mixture of emotions coming from Tara; relief, confused, anxious, nervous, just to name a few.

As minutes passed...then hours, Pam could feel Tara getting more and more agitated. Slicing her to the core with rapid shots of anger, Pam sat straight-faced, holding it all in. Not wanting to draw attention to herself, she calmed down by taking in a couple of unnecessary breaths to keep herself from fully losing it. In that moment, she whispered three words that didn't come easy to her; but she knew they would reach Tara quicker than any phone call, text message, or letter ever could.

"Forgive me...please."


	3. Chapter 2: Feel the need in me

**Hey guys,**

**Chapter 2 is finally here! I do apologize for the long wait, but work keeps me busy and tired lol! I promise I have not abandoned the story. You will have to be patient with me on this journey. Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated and they do indeed help! I hope you enjoy! :)**

Pam arrived in Shreveport just a few hours before sunrise. She definitely needed a pit stop for what awaited her in Bon Temp...Tara. She stopped at a familiar place that she had temporarily left behind on her search for Eric. Using her keys to unlock the doors of _Fangtasia_, she knew she would be flooded with memories of the past. Walking in, she flipped on the main lights. It had been closed for 6 months, so it was dusty and muggy. The bills continued to be paid, so there was still electricity, thankfully. She knew she had a lot of work to do if she wanted to get the place back into shape to where it was before she left; possibly even better since it was all hers now. First things first, she needed to call Ginger and get the scoop on everything that happened since she'd been gone. Ginger may be a lot of things, most of them not too good, but she was loyal.

She walked into her office and flipped on the lights, looking around slowly. Paperwork still sitting on her desk from before she left; old receipts, invoices, she missed this life indeed. She sat her luggage against the wall, and walked over to her desk grabbing the phone dialing Gingers number from memory. A drop of blood from her nose hitting a piece of paper on her desk stopped her from punching the last digit. She hung up the phone and looked at the clock; it was 5:30am. She didn't realize how tired she was until she actually saw the time. She grabbed her luggage and went to ground to her comfy pink coffin; calling Ginger would have to wait until tomorrow night. Slipping into her pink track suit, she stepped inside her coffin and laid back slowly closing her eyes; she had missed this.

Her eyes popped open as the sun began to set the next day, 7:45pm. She opened the lid to her coffin and made her way to her luggage, pulling out something simple to wear. She wasn't trying to turn heads, not at the moment. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower; steam instantly started to fill the room. As she undressed, her mind went to Tara; thinking about the times they shared together in that exact shower.

Just the thought of her brown, naked, muscular body glistening with water sent Pam into a state of want and need. She stepped in the shower, and stood directly under the warm water; her hand resting against the tile trying to gain control. The warmth of the water crashing down on her silky smooth skin made her even more aroused. Her hands slid from her soft, full breasts, feeling each nipple get hard from her own thoughts and touch; to her toned abdomen. Her breathing hitched as she moved her hands lower to her delicate folds; feeling wetness not caused by the shower. As she rubbed her clit slowly in circles, she called out her progeny's name in her sexy southern drawl.

"Tara."

Wishing that her hands were on her, inside her, the only comfort she had was moaning her name. The more aroused she was, the more she needed. Sticking two fingers deep inside, she thrusted in and out with fast, rough strokes. The sound of her fingers slamming into her wet core, mixed with the water was pure bliss to her ears. She needed this release so bad that it hurt.

"Oh my god Tara...fuck me baby," she moaned. She was so close she could feel her walls starting to contract around her fingers. Thrusting harder and harder, it was starting to hurt, but the alternative would leave her in even more pain. She needed to cum and she needed to now! Her last couple of strokes were so hard and frantic that when she came, she slammed into the shower wall as crimson tears ran down her cheeks. In that moment Pam realized just how lonely she really was.

XXX

As Pam's orgasm crashed into Tara, she was jolted out of her slumber. The sheer magnitude of Pam's lust, accompanied by feelings of sadness and loneliness hit Tara like a ton of bricks. Sitting up in her coffin, head in hand, she was trying to process what she was feeling. Luckily, Willa wasn't there, because she would have been pissed...again. They weren't living together anymore. Tara had found a loft style lightproof place just outside of Bon Temp; close enough to town, but far enough away from the drama. Willa was staying in the basement of Rev. Daniels church. She actually fixed it up pretty nice; her own personal space, which they both needed. What she thought she dreamt was no dream at all. Pam was indeed moaning her name; need evident in her voice. As much as Tara craved Pam, she was still furious with her. She wouldn't fall prey to her feelings, no matter how aroused she was.

"I ain't goin' down that road again...fuck that," she said to herself. Still sitting dazed, she shook the Pam fog out of her head and looked at the clock; 8:05pm. It was time for her to get up and start her night. She was supposed to stop by Bellefleur's and help set up for the Vampire & Human mixer; she had promised Arlene she would. She was dressed and ready in about 5 min; and that included a shower and chugging 4 bottles of True Blood. Clad in a dark grey tank, black jeans, skintight of course, black boots and a black motorcycle jacket she headed out the door; helmet and keys in hand.

XXX

She had gotten herself together pretty quick after her shower meltdown. Going through mountains of paperwork, she heard a soft knock on the doorframe. Not even looking up from her desk she answered," Well, it's about time!" Giving her a confused look, Ginger just stared at her feeling a little agitated.

"What do you mean it's about time?"

"I waited around this place for 6 months while you were gone, hoping you'd return and you didn't!"

"I've been loyal to you and Eric for many years, so don't come back here giving me orders like nothing's happened!"

Stunned, Pam got up from her chair and walked slowly to where Ginger stood. Inwardly, Ginger was terrified of what was going to happen to her for that sudden outburst. With her signature eyebrow raise, Pam looked at Ginger and finally spoke.

"I should've told you I was leaving...sorry, I was wrong."

Ginger was shocked at her boss's apology, as she had a huge smile on her face.

"It's okay, I forgive you," was all Ginger said as she was making her way behind the bar to check the inventory. Pam stopped her on her way out.

"Oh and Ginger, don't raise your voice at me eva again...capeesh?" Ginger with a nervous grin shook her head in agreement and continued out the door.

XXX

Driving her motorcycle down the long stretch of highway towards home, a flashy, but elegant build board caught her attention. Slowing down, flipping up her helmet she read it. The name of the club was _Blood Lust_, but what caught Tara's attention was the picture of a bloody mouth with fangs licking their lips. That picture made her think of Pam, which pissed her off. She decided to check the place out; get the blonde off her mind. She was at Bloodlust in a matter of 20min. She hopped off her bike and walked up to the building. Surprisingly, it didn't look shabby at all.

When she walked in her nostrils immediately flared and her fangs dropped at the smell of lust, blood, and sex. It was definitely a vampire ran establishment. The interior was amazing; it looked like something out of ancient Rome. The place was adorned with columns, beautiful rich blue and purple fabrics hanging from the ceilings. All the stage floors were done in an elegant golden marble. The place was breathtaking; and to think it was tucked away in Louisiana. Retracting her fangs, she made her way to the bar. She was greeted by a sexy brunette with green eyes.

"Hey honey, what can I get you?"

"Yeah, umm...I'll have a bottle of True Blood B+."

What Tara really wanted was to drink from the brunette, among other things. She was truly aroused. She didn't know if it was the atmosphere or if it was buried feelings that were starting to bubble to the surface.

"Fuck," was all Tara could say as she sipped her drink.

Walking away from the bar, she found a seat in the back that gave her views of the 2 main stages and the 8 mini ones. Beautiful women were all around her; up on stage, walking around, everywhere. She knew the private rooms was where the action was; where people could feed and fuck if they wanted to. Sitting there enjoying the view, a very beautiful tall blonde walked up to her slowly. She had shoulder length hair and blue eyes. Her skin was olive toned and her body was tight and curvy. She wore a black mini skirt with a red lacy bra that showed off her perky nipples and black stiletto boots. She was fucking sexy.

"Hey there sexy, I'm Shae...would you like a private dance?" Tara looked her up and down slowly. "I'd love one," she answered with a sexy grin on her face.

After she killed the rest of her True Blood, she took Shae's hand and walked towards one of the private rooms. Before she entered the room, she knew that her and Pam's bond was open. Tara was holding back a lot; only giving small snips here and there. Tonight was different; Tara wanted Pam to feel everything she was about to feel in that room. As she opened the door to walk in, she opened her bond fully with a smirk on her face and closed the door.

XXX

Pam was still sitting at her desk looking over paperwork after a couple of hours, when she stopped abruptly.

"What the fuck!"


End file.
